Petunia's Fourth Year
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fourth year. The Final Horcrux is destroyed, Petunia's powers grow, and there's a new member of the Black family in Slytherin. Sequel to Petunia's Third Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Petunia's Fourth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fourth year. The Final Horcrux is destroyed, Petunia's powers grow, and there's a new member of the Black family in Slytherin. Sequel to Petunia's Third Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1: A New Son of Hades

Petunia was reading a letter from Narcissa when her mother came to visit. The summer had been beyond strange, with both she and Lily having to go to some shrink to talk about things. She was surprised that her mother was here, since she hadn't come around in a couple of months.

"Is there something wrong?" Petunia asked her.

She usually came when something was wrong.

"Lord Zeus has just discovered that Hades broke his oath."

Petunia groaned, fearing who child Hades sired.

"And who is it?" Petunia asked her.

"Severus Snape," she answered and Petunia almost passed out in shock.

She told Lily this after her mother had left. Lily was shocked that Severus was a demigod and a son of Hades. Petunia had told her about the oath that Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus had made after the Second World War, the prophecy, and the trouble that those children could cause. One thing was certain; this wasn't going to be a normal year.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: First chapter, short, the next chapter will be longer.


	2. Severus Moves Out

Title: Petunia's Fourth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fourth year. The Final Horcrux is destroyed, Petunia's powers grow, and there's a new member of the Black family in Slytherin. Sequel to Petunia's Third Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 2: Severus Moves Out

Ever since he arrived back from Hogwarts all he heard were his parents fighting. Well his mother and stepfather. Petunia's mother showed up and told him that his father was Lord Hades, one of the Big Three. Even though he knew that he should be mad the fact that his mother had found someone that treated her better was the only thing that kept him from getting mad. A crash could be heard and Severus jumped.

"Pick that up, you lazy bitch," his father snarled.

He called Petunia up, telling her father that he was going to leave and stay at the Leaky Cauldron. He was thirteen and old enough to stay there. He was tired of living here, with a man that beat both him and his mother. He had money now, and he was going to use it. He packed everything, put his Gringotts card in his pocket (he hid it under a lose floorboard that his father didn't know anything about or had forgotten about), and marched down the stairs.

"And where do you think you're going?" his stepfather asked.

"Away from you," he snarled, and he took out his wand and pointed it at him.

"If you use magic you'll be thrown out of that freak school," he told Severus.

"Maybe the rules have changed," Severus said, reaching for the doorknob. "I'm sick and tired of this place, sick and tired of you, and I'm leaving. I'm gone!"

And he opened the door and walked out of his mother and stepfather's life.

We first went to the Evans and found Petunia and Lily were home. At once she fed him and he told her about running away.

"I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron, away from my stinking family," he told her.

"Good for you," Petunia said, "I'll take you there and get you checked in."

"Thanks," he said.

That night Severus was in a room in the Leaky Cauldron with a grin on his face. He had done it; he had taken control of his life.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm glad that Sev has done this," Lily said when Petunia came back.

"Yes, I'm glad as well," Petunia said, ignoring the advice that she always gave Lily about calling Severus, Sev.

A sudden pounding on the door was heard and her father went to answer it.

"It's Sev's mum," Lily suddenly said.

"I'm getting my brother," Petunia told her and she fire called him.

By time Ellen Snape came bursting in, demanding her son, her brother was in the living room with Mr. Lupin. Petunia had been surprised when he showed up with her brother but she figured that he had been visiting.

"Where's my son, you damn bitch," Ellen demanded.

"Mrs. Snape we don't call fourteen year old girls that word," Mr. Lupin said.

"Shut up," she snarled.

"Your son has decided for himself that he refuses to be in that toxic environment. Your son is sick and tired of your husband beating on you and him. Now get that through that thick skull of yours."

"You've polluted his mind," she said, "This is why I didn't want him in Slytherin. But, no, he went against my wishes."

"Mrs. Snape, if the Ministry gets wind that you've allowed a wizard to get beaten by a muggle then you could find yourself in a cell in Azkaban."

"And try that and you'll find the full force of the Prince family-."

"ENOUGH!" Petunia bellowed, her eyes glowing with power. "I'm getting sick and tired of you doing things that you know are bad. And I know, for a fact, that Tobias Snape isn't Severus father. Ever heard of a man name Hades?"

Eileen went white and Petunia knew that she had her.

"Oh dear gods," Dumbledore moaned.

"I happen to know Hades and he will do things to you if he finds out that his son has been abused that would send people to the nut farm. Do I have to tell you what he controls?"

"He's just another muggle."

"Mrs. Snape I assure you that Hades isn't just 'another muggle' he's a very powerful man."

"Maybe I should tell Hades 'family' what you're allowing his son to go through. I'm sure that his 'brothers' will be more than pleased to visit you and to do things to you that would make you want to throw up."

"Where's my son at?"

"I'm not telling you," Petunia said, "Severus is my friend and friends don't rat each other out."

"TELL ME!" she screamed and Dumbledore pulled his wand out, muttered something, and she passed out.

"Dear Merlin, what a horrible woman," Mr. Lupin stated.

"She's not horrible, just blind," Petunia told him.

Petunia's brother sent Eileen on her way and peace finally filled the house. Petunia felt sorry for Severus and had a feeling that what had happened to him was going to come up during the Winter solstice meeting. Petunia was going to be in Italy when Hades released his punishment on Eileen for allowing a demigod to be treated in such a fashion and his brothers wouldn't be too far behind.

"So looking forward to your classes?" Petunia asked her sister.

"Looking forward to starting to act like a loony?' she asked her back.

"No," Petunia answered.

"Well I'm looking forward to the lessons, not acting like a loony next year."

"It's coming," Petunia warned.

"Thanks," she muttered and Petunia grinned.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe how that woman acted and I knew her in school," Mr. Lupin told Dumbledore.

"I understand," he said, "If I had known that Eileen was allowing her son to be abused I would have done something about it."

"I don't think that we're doing anything for the students in Slytherin," Mr. Lupin told him. "I think that there needs to be changes."

"I'm ahead of you on that," Dumbledore told him. "Starting this term all students will be looked over by Madam Pomfrey and a healer from St. Mungo. If abuse is found the parents will be charged, no matter if their magical or muggle."

"That's a good start," Mr. Lupin said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: To the guest that commented. If you don't like my story then shove off. I upload this chapter to spite you.


	3. Getting the Cup

Title: Petunia's Fourth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fourth year. The Final Horcrux is destroyed, Petunia's powers grow, and there's a new member of the Black family in Slytherin. Sequel to Petunia's Third Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3: Getting the Cup

Petunia's Hogwarts letter arrived, along with Lily's, and they both went to Diagon Alley to get their things. Petunia was excited that she was half-way through her education and would soon be a fully qualified witch. When they got home was when she saw that Dumbledore was waiting on her.

"It's time," he said.

"What is he on about?" her stepmother asked her.

"I have to go back and destroy something," she told her and then she left with her brother.

The cup was located inside an office building. Dumbledore explained that the land once held an orphanage and that Tom had placed the cup here because no one would have suspected. Petunia had shown him how to do the ritual to locate the object and she was glad that he had survived the experience. No one noticed them as they entered, both using the mist to hide that they were there.

They went down into the basement and cast their charms, all designed to lock onto an object that was full of dark magic. The charms located the cup several feet from one of the walls. Removing the section Petunia forced the cup towards them. Thankfully it worked and they repaired the damage that they had done.

"Let's get out of here," Dumbledore said and they vanished.

When they got back to Hogwarts Dumbledore placed the cup in the middle of the room. The castle was devoid of life since most of the Professors were on vacation. A couple of minutes later Moody appeared.

"The final one," he said.

"The final one," Dumbledore verified.

"And then our Tom Riddle problem will be over," Moody said to them.

"Correct," Petunia told him and then they both got started on the charms, anti-hex and anti-dark arts spells that would be needed to keep Dumbledore office in-tact.

The cup proved to be the hardest to destroy. Even Petunia's sword didn't work on it. Finally Dumbledore placed the thing inside a box and cast the same fire that he had cast before. The thing screamed as it was destroyed and everyone had to cover their ears, including the paintings. When it ended the cup was nothing but a twisted hunk of metal.

"It's now over," Dumbledore said, verifying that this was the actual, last, one.

"There's one more thing that needs to be done," Petunia said and she shadow traveled to L.A, to D.O.A records.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tom's fragment felt the last one die, screaming as the container that had the other fragment met its end. Suddenly everything went black and when he came too he was inside a lobby, a whole soul.

"Welcome Tom," said the man behind the counter.

"Don't call me that," Tom snarled, "its Voldemort, you filthy muggle."

The man laughed at him, which got him angry, and then he heard a voice that he hadn't heard since the wench cut his head off.

"You're dead, Tom," she said. "I think that he needs to be speed to judgment."

"I agree," the man said and the room vanished and he found himself on a boat.

"I'm not going anywhere," Tom said.

"Oh I'm afraid that you're going," Petunia told him, "Lord Hades is waiting on you."

The boat moved forward and into the darkness.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"How long will she be gone?" Severus asked Lily.

"Don't know," she answered, "I mean; I've never been down to the underworld so I don't know."

"Well I hope that she's back before dinner," her mother said.

They were at the Leaky Cauldron and Tom had just delivered lunch. Well late lunch since it was around two.

"So how are you enjoying not being around your stepfather?" Lily asked him.

"It's great," he said, "I don't have to worry about my father hitting me."

"Glad to hear that," her mother told him, "No child deserves to be abused."

"Tuney is glad that you decided to leave," Lily told him, "And I'm glad as well."

Severus went pink.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about this being a short chapter. Some of the stories will be short, but some will be long.


	4. Thrown into Tarterus

Title: Petunia's Fourth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fourth year. The Final Horcrux is destroyed, Petunia's powers grow, and there's a new member of the Black family in Slytherin. Sequel to Petunia's Third Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 4: Thrown into Tarterus

The boat reached the other side and the ferryman pushed Tom through the 'easy death' line, Petunia following. The tent that the judges were located was filled with people but he went past them. Tom's crimes were well known to the gods and so he didn't need to be judged. He was taken straight to Lord Hades palace.

Tom was demanding to be let go, threatened with death if he didn't obey. Petunia snickered at these threats. Lord Hades was waiting on them, a grin on his face that Petunia returned. When Tom saw him he screamed.

"Be silent," Hades snarled. "Oh I have a special place for you."

And he was stuffed with a pear and thrown into Tarterus, the lowest part of the underworld. Petunia left without hearing anything that signaled that he had hit the flames.

"Tell my son that I say hello," Hades told her.

"I will," Petunia promised and she left.

When she got back she gave Severus the message.

"Um, thanks," he said.

She yawned and went to bed.

Now that Tom Riddle had been taken care of things could move on. Soon all three of them, joining Remus, took the train to Hogwarts. Remus asked how Narcissa was doing and she reported that she was doing very well at MACUSA, working in their plant department.

"Do you think that her parents will find her?" Lily asked her sister.

"No, they won't," Petunia told her.

The moon was two days away and Petunia had made sure that she sent her product out to everyone. Lily had drunk hers that morning and Remus was currently drinking his dose. Petunia had also brought out a crème to help with the scars that werewolves developed. She sold out of it within ten minutes after it came out that the stuff was ready. The money that she had in Gringotts allowed her to consider living on her own when she graduated.

"So what do you think this year will be like?" Severus asked.

"I hope not filled with those things from Greek myth," Lily said.

"It might happen," Petunia told them, "Since you're a daughter of Apollo and you're a son of Hades, Big Three child."

"Thanks for the warning," Severus muttered.

"No problem," Petunia said and she went back to what she was doing, reading her book and listening to her friends talk.

The hours went by and no one came to their compartment, which she didn't blame them. She was sure that the families that had children in Slytherin had warned them not to get on her bad side. She was a fear witch in Slytherin and Slytherins recognized that fear as a whole.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Looks like we're going to have another Black at Hogwarts," McGonagall told Dumbledore.

"He'll go into Slytherin," Dumbledore predicted.

"You seem to know things," McGonagall told him.

Dumbledore looked at her and said, "I can sense things, not know things. So I see that you laid off of Miss Evans last year."

"The only reason that I did was because she didn't do anything to gain my attention," she said, "But if she does anything I will be on her. I still don't trust her, no matter what she's done."

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Let's hope that this year will be normal."

"As long as Miss Evans is around, no year will be normal."

Dumbledore knew that Minerva had a point.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well another year begins next chapter.


	5. Another Black at Hogwarts

Title: Petunia's Fourth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fourth year. The Final Horcrux is destroyed, Petunia's powers grow, and there's a new member of the Black family in Slytherin. Sequel to Petunia's Third Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 5: Another Black at Hogwarts

Petunia and her friends took their places at the Slytherin table, others setting either at their table or the other three house tables. Everyone was talking about their summer but Petunia was sure that no one could say that theirs included a trip to the Underworld.

"So I wonder how many students will end up here," Lily wondered.

"Probably plenty," Severus told her.

Petunia tuned the rest of the conversation out and focused on the moment the food would arrive. It wasn't that she wasn't excited about the sorting but this was going to be her fourth and it was getting boring. She supposed that there was a reason that her brother put up with it every year. She had tuned out so much of what was being said that it took Remus shaking her to make her realize that she had missed the sorting.

"Sorry," she said.

"You missed that we have a member of the Black family in Slytherin," he told her.

She turned and saw a boy that looked a bit like all the other members of the Black family, feeling proud of himself. She would have to watch him during this term. When the food arrived Severus, Lily, and she gave their offerings to their godly parent and then started to eat.

"This year is going to be wild," someone in her year said, "I mean; we get a ton of work to get us use to our fifth year."

"Great," Petunia muttered.

"Narcissa survived," Remus said.

Petunia knew that he had a point.

When the feast was over, and Petunia was glad that it was, the older students headed for their dorms. Petunia got dressed for bed and turned in for the night.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Do you think that we're going to have any problems with this one?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore.

"No, I don't believe that we will," he said, "With Tom finally gone there will be no one that the Pureblood's can rally behind. But I am worried about Severus. Children of Hades go insane due to their connection with the dead."

"So Mr. Snape might go nuts," McGonagall pointed out.

Dumbledore looked at her and said, "This one might be different."

"But you don't believe so," she said.

"Minerva, I said that this one might be different. I never said that I don't believe so."

"Well I'm going to keep a close watch on him," she told Dumbledore and Dumbledore had a bad feeling that she was going to use his words to cause trouble.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Petunia woke up with the feeling that this was the first day of the last years of her life. Getting showered, and dressed, she joined her friends in the Great Hall. She took her timetable, which was automatically placed in ancient Greek, and saw that she had a full week.

"Do you think that you'll be able to help me," Lily asked her.

"I don't see that being a problem," Petunia said, "Personally I can't wait until the weekend when I can just focus on the study group and not on this."

"And you said that you didn't think it was going to be a bad year."

Petunia glared at Severus, since he was the one that said it. A couple of minutes later Regulus Black, that's what Remus told her his name was, entered the Great Hall and took a seat that had just been vacated by a seventh year. He started to eat, not paying attention to them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Regulus isn't going to really play a role in this story. And if I got the year that he arrived at Hogwarts wrong, then sorry. I do know that he was the younger brother of Sirius, so he arrived later on.


	6. Classes Begins

Title: Petunia's Fourth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fourth year. The Final Horcrux is destroyed, Petunia's powers grow, and there's a new member of the Black family in Slytherin. Sequel to Petunia's Third Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 6: Classes Begins

Petunia was glad for the return to lessons and the beginning of homework. She also found that she had about thirty students that had signed up for her tutoring classes to help them out. Most of them were in her year. She had heard from Narcissa that fourth year was hard due to getting things ready for the fifth year. Fifth year exam results determined what you could go into when you entered your sixth year.

"Do you think you're going to go loony," Severus asked her.

"I hope not," Petunia said.

Petunia's first week was full. She had her normal list of classes but it seemed that some of the Professors were working to show how much harder this year would be from the last one. History of Magic was the only one where Professor Binns didn't treat it as any different from the other years. Of course she kept her eye on Regulus Black, who was nervous about being around others.

On Saturday she went to the hospital wing to check on Lily and Remus, both who were recovering from their monthly transformation.

"Thanks for the work," she said.

"No problem," Petunia said.

On Sunday she helped the students that had signed up for her tutoring lesson, which included Regulus. She helped him out in Magical Theory and in Herbology. When Monday came around she knew that it meant that he would be taking Flying Lessons. Monday was also the day that Lily and Remus came back to lessons.

"Anything happen while we were gone?" Remus asked her.

"Not much," Petunia said, "Regulus is nervous about being around people and he signed up for my tutoring class."

"Well that's something," Lily said.

On Tuesday a goblin came to Hogwarts to have a word with her about her account. She knew that she had made plenty of money from not only the Wolfbane Potion but also her line of beauty potions and tonics. Slughorn, who still wasn't talking to her, let them have a private time.

"We normally do this during banking hours but I thought that it would be better doing it here," he said.

He took out the books and showed her the amount. She whistled at the amount 7, 432, 890, 21 in galleons 1,568,200 in Sickles and 67,908 in Knuts. Even without knowing what half these words meant the amount told her only one thing. She was a wealthy woman.

"Are you planning on buying a place to live?" he asked, "I heard that a certain 'Manor' is on the market."

"I'm not interested in buying anything," she said, "I'm only fourteen and I don't even know what I want to go into when I finish school. I'll wait."

He nodded and said, "Until then, may your gold always flow."

"Thank you," she said and he was gone.

She didn't dare tell anyone about how much money that she had. Even in the muggle world you didn't flaunt your fortune. It led to problems. She decided, however, to go to Hogsmead during Halloween and finally get something from the store. Maybe something nice that would make her stand out or some self-repairing robes for Lily and Remus. She got another letter from Narcissa, written in code that she had to use a spell to decode.

 _Petunia,_

 _I've met a really nice man. He's a muggle but he's nice. He treats me with respect and he doesn't care that I happen to be a witch. I'll let you know how things turn out. Meanwhile, how are things on your end? Hope that your business is doing well. Say hello to the others._

 _Narcissa_

Petunia burned the letter.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Now that Tom Riddle is where he needs to be let's talk about the coming year with our students," Dumbledore told the staff.

"Everyone is settling in," Minerva said, "The fourth years seem ready for the load that's coming."

"Good," he said, "Have any of you figured out who the Prefects for next year will be?"

"Still working on it," Slughorn said.

"Have your recommendations on my desk by the end of term," he said.

"Albus, did you read the letter that I sent you over the summer?" McGonagall asked him.

He looked at her and nodded, then said, "I don't believe that Miss Evans will be a problem."

"Oh not this again," Flitwick said.

"Shut up," she snapped.

"Minerva, I will tell you time and time again that I'm not worried about Miss Evans. She's proven to be a valuable asset to the end of Tom Riddle."

"Well I don't have faith in your opinion," she said, "The only reason that someone would aid in the defeat of a dark wizard is if they have plans to become one themselves. Not a single witch or wizards has gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin."

"And I'm telling you that you're wrong."

She huffed at him and I had a bad feeling that Petunia Evans last three years was going to be a nightmare.


	7. Fawkes Flies Away

Title: Petunia's Fourth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fourth year. The Final Horcrux is destroyed, Petunia's powers grow, and there's a new member of the Black family in Slytherin. Sequel to Petunia's Third Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: This will be a really short chapter.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 7: Fawkes Flies Away

Dumbledore came back from his late meeting to restless Fawkes. He knew that his connection to the bird was breaking down and so was Fawkes. He stroked the bird's wings and then sat down. Times had changed and without Tom around there would be a hole that would form. Suddenly Fawkes lifted his wings and took off, flying around the room. He then went out of the open window and into the distance.

He was gone.


	8. Flying Lesson Problems

Title: Petunia's Fourth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fourth year. The Final Horcrux is destroyed, Petunia's powers grow, and there's a new member of the Black family in Slytherin. Sequel to Petunia's Third Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 8: Flying Lesson Problems

On Thursday she had the afternoon off and she used it to take advantage of the warmth before the cold came. She saw the Flying class made up of Slytherin and Gryffindor students. Why Dumbledore thought that was a good idea was beyond her understanding. She had been at Hogwarts for going on four years and she knew how bad they could get. She listened to Madam Hooch giving instructions and then a sound that made the blood run cold filled the skies.

Petunia looked up to find seventeen harpies approaching the class. She couldn't fight seventeen of them. The students all ran back inside and Petunia called upon her brother for help. She then got her sword ready and ran towards danger.

The harpies love one thing, trouble. Well they like food too but trouble is what they mainly like. Her brother appeared in a flash of purple light and he brought Lily and Severus with him. Lily shot them with arrows and Severus summoned flying monsters to bring them down. One of them grabbed Petunia and thought it would be fun to see if it could toss her into the air.

She changed into her own scary form and bit down on its neck. It screamed in pain and let her go. She landed on her side, the wind getting knocked right out of her. Dear gods she really hated that when that happens. She managed to change back in time to watch the others fly away. Dumbledore was once at her side.

"Are you alright?' he asked her.

She nodded but sat down, trying to get her breath. Lily put her hand on Petunia's back and she felt her lungs getting better.

"Thanks," she said.

"Why would harpies attack?" Severus asked her.

"I have no clue but I'm going to find out."

Everyone was talking about what had happened during flying class. Some thought it was muggles attacking, even though they know that mortals can't see Hogwarts. Thankfully that was something that only a small amount of people thought. Some of the Slytherins thought it was a sign that Tom was coming back and that they needed to take a stand against people like her.

They thought it, didn't mean they actually did it.

The second week ended and the third week came around. Soon everyone turned their attention to the Halloween feast that was coming up in October and this time Lily, Severus, and Remus would be able to attend Hogsmead. They were third years now and had gotten their forms signed.

"I can't wait to go," Lily said.

"I heard it's a nice place," Petunia said.

"I want to visit Honeydukes," Remus said, "Dad said that they have the best chocolate."

"Are you addicted to the stuff?" Petunia asked him.

"Well, no," he said far too quickly.

Petunia didn't believe that.

September ended and October came around. Teams were busy practicing for the matches that were coming up and the school was getting ready for the Halloween feast. Regulus was excited about the match more than anything. Petunia rolled her eyes at the thought of putting up with another Quidditch fan.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Where's Fawkes at?" Flitwick asked Dumbledore.

"He's gone," Dumbledore said.

"Will he be back?"

"No, the time for another familiar is at hand," he said, "Changes are coming and Fawkes could sense it."

"I hope it's good."

"I don't have any idea if it will be good or bad," he said.

And Dumbledore didn't.


	9. Halloween

Title: Petunia's Fourth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fourth year. The Final Horcrux is destroyed, Petunia's powers grow, and there's a new member of the Black family in Slytherin. Sequel to Petunia's Third Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 9: Halloween

Halloween morning came around and Petunia joined the other students, after Lily and Remus had drunk their dose, with money that she had removed from her account. Her brother had taken her to Gringotts so that she could remove money to have something to spend in the village.

"I'm so excited," Lily said.

"Is there any place to eat?" Remus asked.

"The Three Broomsticks," Petunia answered, "a tea shop that I can't remember and the Hogs Head. Though that's more those in their fifth year that doesn't mind eating food alongside goats! I think that the owner is my brother's half-brother, or something."

"You have a strange family," Lily said.

"Why, thank you," Petunia said.

The four Heads of Houses took them into the carriages and the carriages took off for the village. Lily kept looking out the window and Petunia could tell that she was more excited than anyone else. She hoped that the village met with Lily's expectations. When the carriages came to a stop there was a flood of people leaving and running into shops. Lily and Remus went into the candy shop, Severus went into the bookstore, and Petunia headed off to get something to eat.

While she ate she thought about the kind of future that was now before her. The goblin had asked if she was going to buy Malfoy Manor. She didn't want anything to do with a place that was connected to a family that had tried to kill her. Yet, the idea that a suppose 'mudblood' was living in that house sounded amusing. She would have the goblin hold the house for her until she had made her mind up.

When she was done she went to find the others. She really hoped that no monsters had decided to visit. You had a child of the Big Three and a child of Apollo walking around. That was bound to cause some problems.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Why the heck are we following her?" Flitwick asked McGonagall.

"I don't trust her," she said.

"And how long have you been saying that?" Flitwick asked, "three years."

"And I'll continue to say it," she said, "That girl is evil and I don't care what people say. Just because she defeated a problem doesn't make her good."

"Well you can follow her on your own, because I'm hungry," Flitwick said and he left her alone, even though he knew that she would complain about that as well.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Even though Petunia knew that she was being watched. She knew this because Professor McGonagall still hated her and still wanted to find something to expel her with. She had a good time. Lily spent a lot of money on candy and two books on Potions and Charms. Severus used his money to buy several things and Remus was being eating what looked like three dozen chocolate eggs. If that boy wasn't addicted to chocolate than she was a mortal!

When the sun came down everyone climbed into the carriages and they returned to the school. The Halloween feast was beyond amazing. Even though everyone was bursting to full on candy and pub food Petunia and her friends managed second helpings of everything. There was a reenactment of Nearly Headless Nick's botched education, bats fluttered everywhere, and there was a mood of laid back relaxing that hadn't been there the year before.

It was a sign that the world had moved on from what could have been a very bloody war and making plans to live their own lives. Petunia was glad that she had done what she had done. The next morning everyone was talking about the first match of the season now that Halloween was over. Once again Regulus was excited about winning and the Slytherin team was working harder than ever.

"Do you think we'll be able to keep the cup?" Severus asked.

"I don't know," Petunia said, "Not that I care about the game."

"Sometimes I wonder if you do."

Petunia snorted at that.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I still don't understand why Minerva hates the eldest Evans witch," Flitwick said to Dumbledore during lunch.

McGonagall was busy working on her plans and decided to take lunch in her office.

"She's been moaning about Miss Evans the moment she was sorted into Slytherin and determines to prove people wrong about her. She doesn't want to admit that Miss Evans is a good person."

"Well I don't like it," Flitwick said.

"No one said that you were supposed to."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

 _Dear Petunia,_

 _I'm getting married! To the same man that I talked about! I'm excited about it and I really hope that you can come. It's going to take place on the Winter Solstice at noon. Hope you can be there at MACUSA office, level seven._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Narcissa Black_

She had written back, at once, telling her that she would be there. Petunia had visited the place before, to help her cousin out, and so she would have no problem. Of course Regulus told anyone about what Narcissa had done and how much his parents hated her for it. Thankfully he hadn't said that his parents were looking for her in the States. Petunia doubted the Black family influence worked there. She burned Narcissa letter so that Regulus wouldn't find out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that you're enjoying this story. During the chapter where Petunia goes to the States to attend the Winter Solstice meeting there will be the wedding.


	10. Petunia's Magical Upset

Title: Petunia's Fourth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fourth year. The Final Horcrux is destroyed, Petunia's powers grow, and there's a new member of the Black family in Slytherin. Sequel to Petunia's Third Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 10: Petunia's Magical Upset

The match between Gryffindor and Slytherin took place the day after she had gotten the letter from Narcissa. Slytherin lost, which didn't sit well with Regulus. He thought the Gryffindor's had cheated. Even Severus was upset about it but Petunia took it as 'that's life' and zoned out. The only big event that was coming up would be the vacation that students took when they headed back home. Petunia was leaving, early, so that she could attend the Winter Solstice meeting and the wedding of Narcissa and that guy that she talked about.

She really wished them well.

"So are you coming to meet your father?" she asked Severus.

"No," he said.

"Why not?" she asked him.

He looked at her and said, "I'm scared of him."

"I understand that," Petunia said, "But this is the only time that you can see him."

"Maybe later," Severus said and Petunia knew that there would be no more talking to him about that.

Lessons continued on Monday and the fourth years were worried. The older students that had already left had told them about the pile of homework that the Professors piled on you before the Christmas break. There was nothing of the sort happening and even Petunia wondered if the Professors were just doing this to take them off their guard or they would wait until later. It drove one student bonkers.

"What's wrong with him?" Severus asked.

"We haven't gotten the pile of homework that we've been warned about, yet, and he went nuts."

"Are you looking forward to it?"

"No," she answered.

She sent her paper to Gringotts about Malfoy Manor, telling him to hold it. Though she doubted that many 'light' wizards would want a place like that. The week went on without the promised nightmare and one by one the fourth years started to believe that the older students had lied. Petunia really doubted that but she wasn't going to say anything.

"Glad I don't have to worry about it," Remus said.

Both he and Lily had come back from recovery and Petunia rolled her eyes. He wouldn't be saying that when his fifth year came around. There was another monster attack but, thankfully, Dumbledore took care of it. It saved her from having to change people's memories so that they didn't go and blab to people that might cause problems.

"So are you going to camp this summer?" Petunia asked Lily and Severus.

"I don't know," Severus said.

"I'm going to," Lily said, "I want to see the States."

"You'll love it," Petunia told her, "New York is great."

She smiled at her.

"Then I'll go as well," Severus stated and Petunia wondered if this had anything to do with the fact that Lily was going.

That night Petunia crawled into bed. Even without the extra work the fourth year was starting to feel nothing like the third year. She was just tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep until she was a hundred. She hadn't been feeling like herself the last couple of days and managed to hide it, even from her sister's sight. She would have to go to her brother for help, she knew it.

The next morning she still wasn't feeling well and so she headed to her brother's office instead of the hospital wing. She doubted that Madam Pomfrey would be able to treat her. She didn't know why she doubted the Matron, but she did. The walk to his office seemed to take forever but she managed to get there and to figure out the correct password. However he wasn't there and Petunia felt like cursing not mentally contacting him.

So she turned and headed for the staff room, where he might be. Half-way back down the corridor she felt a white, hot, pain hit her. She screamed and that's when things started to shake. She screamed again and the world became color.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore raced down the corridor at the first sign that the wards were telling him that something was wrong. He latched onto the cause and shadow traveled there. When he arrived he almost backed away in horror. Petunia's whole body was glowing and he knew it could only be one thing. She was having a magical upset. A couple of moments later Flitwick appeared, panting.

"What, in the name of Merlin, is going on here?" he asked.

Dumbledore didn't answer. He was working on trying to control it and keep her from destroying half the castle. He focused everything on creating a magical barrier, to hold her there, and to contain the energy. Three hours later it was contained and he started to drink down nectar so that he wouldn't pass out.

"I told you, I told you, that she's evil," Minerva said.

"Shut up about her," Dumbledore said, "This is all part of her being my sister."

"What is it?" Flitwick asked.

"A magical upset," he said, "Her powers are growing."

"Like yours did," Flitwick reasoned and he nodded.

"She will have to remain there until things die down," he said, "I will ward off this area and redirect the students to other ways to get to class. The wards will keep others from seeing it."

"Will she become as powerful as you?"

"Yes, and take my place as someone that evil will fear."

McGonagall snorted at that but Professor Slughorn was already pulling her away.

"So my sister will be in thing until it dies down," Lily said when Dumbledore told her what had happened.

"Yes," he said, "I'm sorry about this but this is all part of her growing powers. Hopefully this will be the only time this happens."

"What about the Wolfbane?" she asked.

"Batches have been made and are timed to be used at a certain time," Dumbledore said, "I can make it as well, so no worries."

She nodded and Snape said, "Will she survive this?"

"Yes, she will," Dumbledore told him.

He said nothing but Dumbledore could tell that he was worried.


	11. The Joy of the Winter Solstice

Title: Petunia's Fourth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fourth year. The Final Horcrux is destroyed, Petunia's powers grow, and there's a new member of the Black family in Slytherin. Sequel to Petunia's Third Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 11: The Joy of the Winter Solstice

It wasn't until the beginning of December that Petunia finally returned to normal. When she was told what had happened she felt as though she was some kind of freak. Even Dumbledore's words didn't help things.

"Did Remus and Lily get their doses?" she asked him.

"Of course," he said.

Petunia was kept busy doing all the homework that she missed, working on spells that she hadn't been able to cover, and avoid the evil looks that she was getting from McGonagall. On the morning of the Winter Solstice she packed her bags and took the Portkey to the States, arriving at MACUSA around ten. The man held her trunk while she hurried to where Narcissa was getting married.

"Thanks for coming," she said when Petunia appeared.

"I was almost not here," she said and she told her what had happened.

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked Petunia.

"I'll be fine," she said, "So who is this man that you're marrying?"

Narcissa told her all about him and she was glad that her friend had found someone. To her shock she found out that he was an Egyptian magician. The gods had told their children all about them and there was a good chance that any child born would be just like the father. Of course she kept that a secret, as she didn't feel that she was able to tell.

She smiled as Narcissa Black became Narcissa Kane. A man was standing near Mr. Kane and I wondered if they were related. When the ceremony was over he approached her.

"Hello," he said. "My name is Amos Kane."

"Are you related to Narcissa new husband?"

"Yes," he said, "And I know all about you, daughter of Hecate."

Dear gods, things travel fast.

"I hope that you have nothing against me," Petunia said.

"I get along well with Greeks," he said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I must admit, though, that it took great bravery for you to face what you faced."

"It was hard," she said.

"Any time you face a foe, it's hard," he said. "I do hope that nothing like him ever comes back."

Petunia hoped not either.

She left the Woolworth building and headed for the Empire State Building. She had spent all afternoon with Narcissa, catching up on things and hearing what she had done. She was loving her job and she was going to enjoy every moment that she was off from work. They were going to Texas to meet some fellow magicians. Petunia wished her well. When she arrived the demigods were all lining up and taking their places.

Zeus called the meeting to order.

"First of all I would like to commend Petunia Evans for getting rid of Tom Riddle for us," Zeus told everyone.

The gods cheered and Petunia went pink.

"Do we think that we're going to have a problem?" Hera asked her husband.

"No, we're not," Hades said, "I made sure that the Furies placed him in a spot where he can't ever escape."

"Good," Zeus said.

Thank the gods for that.

"Now onto other business," Zeus said and the normal nonsense started.

With the brother's fighting over who Rhea loved more, and that land disasters were better than sea ones Petunia was glad to leave. She would stay at Camp until it was time to head back to Hogwarts. She really wished Narcissa well and that she would see their children gracing the halls of Hogwarts one day. She doubted that but one could wish.

She got an IM from Dumbledore, telling her that Lily and Remus got their dose, near the end of the month. Petunia told him about the commending that she got from the gods and that she was having fun. Chiron was enjoying his Christmas well and she joined some local Wiccans in some ritual that made fudge fall. Not that she would tell them that she was the one that actually made that happen.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So why are you staying over for Christmas?" Severus asked Regulus.

"I don't want to be around my parents right now," he said.

"And why not?"

"Because their busy taking care of my deaged brother," he snapped, "Sirius, I hope, will grow up with proper values. Too bad the Dark Lord was defeated, I could have joined him."

Severus said nothing. He too had wanted to join but, since Petunia had gotten rid of him, he couldn't.

"Well you better be careful," Severus warned, "I'm sure that everyone has warned you that the other houses believe that we have some monster here."

Regulus laughed and said, "I don't believe in monsters. And those Mudbloods, I heard the others talking, is making our house look bad."

Severus mentally groaned. Not this again. Severus had a funny feeling that Regulus was in for a very hard seven years.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about not updating, my net was down.


	12. Confessions

Title: Petunia's Fourth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fourth year. The Final Horcrux is destroyed, Petunia's powers grow, and there's a new member of the Black family in Slytherin. Sequel to Petunia's Third Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: This will be a short chapter.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 12: Confessions

Petunia was glad to get back to Hogwarts when her time came. The Hermes kids were causing problems and she was sure that Mr. D. was on the verge of turning them into sea lions. Why the Hermes kids couldn't behave themselves was beyond her understanding. She stopped by the hospital wing to check on her sister and Remus and found them talking, and laughing. Petunia smiled at that picture.

"Your back!" she said.

"Yeah, I'm back," Petunia said.

"So did you have fun?"

"Got commended for defeating Tom Riddle," she told Lily.

"That's great," she said, "Um, Petunia, we need to talk."

Petunia had a bad feeling about this, but she sat down.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, I-."

"We discovered that we're mates," Remus told her and Petunia stared at him. "Yeah, I was shocked as well."

"You haven't-."

"No, mum would kill me," she said, "No Remus said that doesn't happen until later."

Petunia breathed a sigh of relief and said, "As long as there are no babies until after you've completed school."

"So you're not upset," she said.

"Lily, the only person that will be upset is Severus. You know that he cares about you."

"I know and that's why I'm not telling," she said.

"You're going to have to tell him soon," Petunia told her.

"I know," she said, "I know."

Petunia patted her sister on the shoulder and then left. Dear gods, life gets way too complicated.


	13. Piling on Homework

Title: Petunia's Fourth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fourth year. The Final Horcrux is destroyed, Petunia's powers grow, and there's a new member of the Black family in Slytherin. Sequel to Petunia's Third Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 13: Piling on Homework

To the fourth year's complete shock, and horror, the piling of homework had come. The fourth years were all piled into the library, pouring over books, and trying to write really insane long essays for classes like Muggle Studies and Potions. Even Petunia, who was normally really good at her homework, was starting to feel it. It was up to Dumbledore to brew that month's Wolfbane.

Petunia knew that Professor McGonagall was having pleasure watching her sweat through all the extra essays and practical parts that students needed to master. Petunia stayed up late writing down things, hoping that her essay was long enough to past muster.

"Seven rolls of parchment on the uses of Doxy venom," Lily said, when she saw Professor Slughorn's assignment.

"I've written down the uses but it's never long enough," she said.

Lily sent some soothing spells her way, which she was happy about.

Petunia also worried about something else. She knew that it wouldn't take long for Severus to figure out that Lily and Remus had 'bonded.' Petunia felt bad for him, pining over a girl that will never be his. She really hoped that she found someone like Narcissa had. Of course she couldn't think about this long if she wanted to get her work done.

"I told you so," someone in their seventh year said.

Petunia wanted to hex him.

"Do you think your next year is going to be bad?" Lily asked her.

"It's going to be worst," she said.

"Well if people like Narcissa can get through it then you can," she reasoned.

Sometimes Petunia wondered if Lily was a daughter of Athena.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you enjoying this?" Dumbledore asked McGonagall.

"Of course," she said, "I want to see the little witch break."

Dumbledore felt a headache coming on.

"I hope that you're not intending to make her Prefect," she said.

"The decision on who I make Prefect is my own right," he said, "I don't need to answer to you."

"Well you had better not make her Prefect."

And she left, as though her little threat made any difference.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The fourth years were kept so busy that January was over and February had come around. Every time that she finished an essay the Professor had another one ready. Only a couple more months and she would be free of this and able to relax. Summer couldn't come around fast enough.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm worried about Petunia," Lily told Severus and Remus.

"Yeah, McGonagall is enjoying be able to make her slave away," Severus said.

"Well I don't think that it's right," she said, "I mean, why does she hate Petunia so much?"

"It's because she doesn't think that Petunia is good," Severus told her, as though his words explained nearly four years of abuse. "If she can paint Petunia as some dark witch then she will."

"Personally I can't wait to finish school and get away from McGonagall. She's a complete nightmare."

"Glad that she can't hear you," Remus said.

"I'm going out," Lily said and she left the common room.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Petunia didn't hear anything from Narcissa until the middle part of March. The box glowed and she pulled out the letter.

 _Dear Petunia,_

 _Sorry for not writing, I've just been so busy. News: our family is extending. I'm pregnant and the doctor told me that it's going to be a boy. I'm so excited that I can't even stand still. I don't know what I'm going to name him but Sirius is out. Let you know more during the summer._

 _Love,_

 _Narcissa_

 _PS! I hope that McGonagall isn't acting like a total nightmare and piling on the homework for fun. That would be wrong._

She burned the letter.

Even though she was happy for Narcissa she feared what Mr. and Mrs. Black would do if they found out that Narcissa was giving birth to a half-blood baby boy. Petunia vowed that she would do anything to protect her friend. Of course she had a feeling that the Kane family wouldn't let anything happen to her or the boy. And that was a comforting thought. A week later she got a letter from Amos Kane.

 _Miss Evans,_

 _Narcissa told me how to get a hold of you and so I'm using this method. The House of Life already knows everything about the Black family and we intend to protect both the mother and child. I just want you to know that._

 _Amos Kane_

She burned the letter, glad that someone was being done to form protection.


	14. Exam Nightmares While Sleeping

Title: Petunia's Fourth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fourth year. The Final Horcrux is destroyed, Petunia's powers grow, and there's a new member of the Black family in Slytherin. Sequel to Petunia's Third Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: This will be another short chapter.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 14: Exam Nightmares While Sleeping

April came around and with it the pile of homework lessened. Students were studying for both their O.W.L's and their N.E.W.T's. For those in their final year it would be the final time that they would be studying for anything. The lessening of homework came as a great relief for Petunia. Of course she didn't doubt that it would only get harder when she came back next term.

Of course her worries about her exams started to enter her dreams. She fell asleep during her study time and found herself in a room full of faceless students. Two of them grabbed her and forced her on a board where a faceless teacher told her that she had failed and then cut her head off. She woke up screaming, making things move. The next nightmare was only cut short by the appearance of her mother.

"You need to calm down," she said.

"I know, but I guess I'm worrying so much," Petunia told her.

"It's going to be alright," she said, "You'll soon be done with your education and then you won't have to worry."

Petunia knew that her mother was right but that didn't stop her from waking up in a cold sweat. She could tell that her sister was worried about her. She was worried about herself.


	15. Saying No to Slughorn

Title: Petunia's Fourth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fourth year. The Final Horcrux is destroyed, Petunia's powers grow, and there's a new member of the Black family in Slytherin. Sequel to Petunia's Third Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 15: Saying No to Slughorn

In May the final game of the season took place. Petunia went, but only because she wanted to get out of the castle. The warm weather had finally returned and with it the low chances of losing anything important. Lily was reading a book, in ancient Greek, and Severus was giving Regulus odd looks.

"So who do you think will be Prefect," Remus asked her.

"I have no clue," Petunia said.

The match ended with Slytherin winning, meaning that, if nothing happened, they would win the house cup…again. They headed back to the castle where Slytherin had a party to celebrate. The next day it was back to studying and then lessons. During the end of one of the Potions lessons Petunia was kept back while everyone else left.

"Miss Evans, I'm thinking about retiring in a couple of years," he said, "And I was hoping that you would agree to become the Potions Mistress."

"I don't know what I'm going to go into when I leave Hogwarts," Petunia told him.

"But you're the best brewer that I've seen. You should consider it," he urged.

Petunia really wished that mortals would respect someone's wishes.

"I'm sorry, but no," she said.

"But-."

"Try Severus in a couple of years," Petunia said and she left.

That was the only time that she had used the word 'no' around Slughorn.

"He wants you to be Potions Mistress," Lily said when Petunia told her what had happened.

"Yes, but I made it clear that I don't know what I'm going to do when I leave Hogwarts. When he pushed I told him no."

"Good call," Severus said, "You should decide for yourself if you want to be in something, not because someone thinks that you're good for the job."

Petunia had to agree with that.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I should of warned that this would be a short chapter.


	16. Exams

Title: Petunia's Fourth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fourth year. The Final Horcrux is destroyed, Petunia's powers grow, and there's a new member of the Black family in Slytherin. Sequel to Petunia's Third Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 16: Exams

Exams started a couple of weeks after she turned down Slughorn's offer; he hadn't talked to her since. The first one was in History of Magic, a class that she really hoped that she could drop during her sixth year. In the afternoon it was The Study of Ancient Runes exam, which she knew that she had passed. Tuesday was Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms; both had practical and written portions. Wednesday was Potions and Transfiguration, both practical and written, Thursday was Arithmancy, Herbology, and at midnight Astronomy. Friday was the last ones, which Petunia was glad about.

Her year was the first ones back, an hour later the others returned. Lily sat down, not looking happy

"What's wrong?" Petunia asked her.

"The whole exam sucked," she said, "I don't even get what was the point of some of the trick questions."

"Wait until next year," Petunia warned, "Trust me, this year was a nightmare."

"Next year won't be any different," Remus warned.

Petunia glared at him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Thanks," Dumbledore said as Flitwick turned in the list of students that he believed would be good for Prefect or Head Boy or Girl.

When he was gone he sensed his mother arriving and then she appeared.

"Hello, son," she said, smiling and setting down. "How are things?"

"Better since I don't have to worry about Tom anymore."

"You know that your sister is worried about the exams," she said.

"Mother, I was worried about the exams," he told her, "The exams are over and she'll know how well she did."

Hecate grinned and said, "I wouldn't expect any of my children to do badly in any area of magic."

"Well maybe History of Magic," he told her.

"Do you still have that ghost teaching?" she asked him. "You know that Lord Hades isn't thrilled with ghosts here."

"I understand that, trust me," Dumbledore said, "But unless he comes to collect them personally there's nothing that can be done."

"Don't tempt him," Hecate warned.

"Don't worry; I have no intention of doing that."

"Did you hear that Narcissa married," Hecate said.

Dumbledore looked at her and said, "I remember that she got away from her parents. I had no idea that she had gotten married."

"She's going to have a son and Apollo already knows that the child's future will be better there than here. I doubt that you'll see him at Hogwarts in eleven years."

Dumbledore nodded, thinking that any child would have it better there than here.

"She's doing well, if you want to know," Hecate added.

"Thank the gods for that," he said.

When she left Dumbledore thought over what she had told him. Narcissa Black was now married and carrying the heir to the noble house of Black. Even though she had turned her back on everything her child would be considered the heir through magic. Regulus Black's claim no longer existed. He decided to call on Petunia, to find out how Narcissa had managed to escape the clutches of the Black family.

"So you want to know how I did it," Petunia said after he had sealed, silenced, and sent the office to another realm.

He was taking no chances.

"Yes," he said.

"I have a 'friend' that works at MACUSA," she answered, "He was the one that got everything collected that she would need. Why do you ask?"

"Mother visited," he told her, "And she said that Narcissa is pregnant with a son."

"Yes, she wrote to me," Petunia said, giving me a look.

"When this son is born it will null and void Regulus heir claim," I told her. "He will not get the house, or fortune, when the Black's die."

"And that's bad, how?" she asked.

"Oh it's not bad at all, just wanted you to know," he said.

She grinned and I grinned back.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Oh boy Regulus won't be a happy camper.


	17. End of Petunia's Fourth Year

Title: Petunia's Fourth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fourth year. The Final Horcrux is destroyed, Petunia's powers grow, and there's a new member of the Black family in Slytherin. Sequel to Petunia's Third Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 17: End of Petunia's Fourth Year

The end of term feast took place, right on time. No monsters, no problems, and no magical upsets for Petunia. She was glad that the term was coming to an end. It had been a nightmare and one that she didn't want to repeat. However she knew that next year would be just as bad. She gave her offerings to Hecate and enjoyed the remaining time that she had with her friends.

Slytherin did manage to hold onto the house cup, much to the anger of the other houses, and Petunia, once again, proved to be the top of her year. She had passed all her classed with top marks. Her and her friends climbed into the carriages that would take them back to the Hogwarts Express and home. Severus would be staying at the Leaky Cauldron before joining them in the States.

"Have a good summer," someone called out.

"Mudblood," Regulus muttered but Petunia ignored him.

When Petunia saw her father and stepmother the couple look tense. Petunia had a funny feeling that things weren't going to be happy this summer. Even Lily gave her look, telling her that she knew.

"Are you staying home all summer?" her father asked.

"We're heading to the States in about three weeks," Petunia told him.

He nodded and Petunia wondered what her summer would be like. She hoped that it didn't include fights, monsters, and a really insane mortal father. Of course, with anything, nothing was set in stone. And that was a hard lesson that Petunia learned a long time ago. Nothing is set in stone, and anything could change. She hoped that it changed for the better.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: This is the end of this story, the sequel is being worked on.


End file.
